


I Want

by AmayaMaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desire, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Longing, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Obsession, Poetry, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaMaka/pseuds/AmayaMaka





	I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parilia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Parilia).



I want to see your eyes

          Your smile

          Your joy

 

I want to feel your heartbeat

          Your touch

          Your love

 

I want to breathe in your skin

          Your scent

          Your soul

 

I want to hear your breath

          Your whispers

          Your sighs

 

I want to taste your lips

          Your body

          Your ecstacy


End file.
